


Are You Mine?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FUCKING NERDS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin get into a fight after the trash can incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Mine?

Ryan was trying to be nice trying to behave today. But his boyfriend wouldn't stop teasing him. Now they were playing Call of Duty and Gavin had taken something from him. At first he wouldn't even tell him what it was but he finally did. Needless to say Ryan wasn't having any of it today. He stood up walked over to the trash can and dumped it all over his boyfriend stuff. Well mainly his chair and the floor but Gavin ran out to clean himself up. 

After everything had cooled down and Ryan had his stuff back they sat down and played the rest of the game. However the peace between Gavin and Ryan fell apart as soon as Geoff shouted Lets Stop. 

"What the bloody hell was that Ryan", the brit shouted angrily turning his chair to face his lover.

"That my dear is what happens when you lie to people and act like a little shit."

"You didn't have to dump a full trash can of garbage on me Ry!"

Michael chimed in at this "I have to agree that was a bit much dude."

"I didn't dump all of it I stop and I even cleaned it all up."

"You're a bloody adult Ryan you shouldn't act like that."

"Oh that's so rich coming from you Gavin you started this."

"I was only teasing you, you dumped trash all over my stuff. My chair smells like garbage Ry and I need a shower."

"You lied to me and you told me you broke my shit. That isn't teasing Gavin that's being an asshole and you got what you deserved."

Ryan stood up and walked over to Gavin eyes locked with his the whole time. "You started this all I did wa finish it."

"Then you can sleep on the mingin' couch then Ryan", Gavin huffed and shoved the older man as he left.

"Oh now you're sleeping on the couch you started this Gavin. You acted like a brat all day you can sleep on the couch."

Gavin turned around and noticed two things. One everyone else looked tense and two Ryan looked pissed. So he did the only thing that could make it all worse.

"I wish I'd never moved in with you. I wish I'd stayed living with Geoff and Griffin they are far nicer."

"Then go back and live with them I don't know-" but he was cut off by Geoff shouting.

"Oh hell no this is not happening. Both of you got to your OWN house and talk this out. Come back tomorrow morning ready to work."

It was clear that he wasn't kidding so they both grabbed their stuff and left. The drive home was tense and it was very clear they needed to talk. However neither of them wanted to say anything. Whomever talked first was surely going to have to admit to being at fault. Neither one of them thought it was their fault so no one talked. By the time they got home it almost felt like they'd burst at the slightest touch. 

Ryan fell onto the couch while Gavin went upstairs. He wanted to say something because he was starting to feel bad about what happened. But a large part of him just wanted to go to bed and hope things sorted themselves out. He turned on his xbox and decided to play a little Destiny instead. It was hours before Gavin came back down stairs.

"You okay", Ryan asked pausing his game and standing to look at the brit. 

Gavin had showered and changed clothes. He was wearing one of Ryan's shirts it was obvious by the way it hung on him. Far to big for his slender frame.

"No the man I love dumped garbage all over me. Then he refused to say sorry and made me feel like crap."

"You have to admit that you at least shared some hand in this Gavin."

"Yeah alright I was being a brat but that doesn't make what you did okay Ryan."

The tense silence settled between them again and Ryan sighed. He walked over to Gavin and pulled him into a hug.

"I shouldn't have done that your right it was childish. I just-" he stepped back and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I have no excuse really I just got mad and lashed out at you. Because you're the one person I can count on. The only one who wouldn't leave in I did that."

Gavin smiled and kissed Ryan on the cheek. "Of course I'd never leave you Rye bread I love you. I shouldn't have lied or acted like I broke your stuff. I would have been right pissed if you did that to me." 

"So we agree then we were both at fault maybe me a little more so. And we should try not to do that again, but I make no promises."

Gavin smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck. "I promise to love you forever if that helps."

"I promise to do my best to earn that love", Ryan picked Gav up and carried him upstairs.

"Wot the fuck Ry warn me before you do that", Gavin shouted as he tried to stop flailing all about.

He set Gavin down and the laid back on the bed relaxing together. Now the silence was comfortable like an old friend. Gavin snuggled closer still cold from his shower.

"Oh yeah there's a spider in the shower I tried to kill but I freaked out."

"I'll deal with that later okay hon."

"I love it when you say stuff like that Ry. Call me darlin' please", Gav whined as he climbed on top of Ryan.

"I love you so much darlin'."

Gavin smirked and kissed him hard. Ryan's hands moved on their own wrapping tightly around the brits back. 

"I know how you can make it up to me Ryan. I want you to fuck me into the mattress, fuck me until I forget my name. I want to only remember you and how you feel inside me. Please Ryan I know you can do it."

"If that's what it takes", Ryan stood up and grabbed the good lube from on top of the dresser. "I'm gonna wreck you Gavin."

Gavin smirked and pulled off his pants to reveal he wasn't wearing any underwear. As he reached for the shirt Ryan stopped him. 

"Leave it on I'll wear it tomorrow and remember all of this."

Gavin grinned and laid back on the bed smirking as Ryan slowly stripped out of his clothes. It was all a game and they intend to enjoy every second of it. Ryan climbed onto the bed and bent of Gavin. Kissing every inch of skin the shirt didn't cover. Starting with his neck and moving down to his thighs.

"Ryan hurry up", he whined head slamming softly against the pillows. 

Ryan still took his time kissing up and his thighs, "No need to rush this babe."

"Did you just call me babe."

Ryan didn't respond he did however lick slowly from the base of Gavin cock to the top. Swilling his tongue over the head. Blowing on it once it was nice and wet. Gavin kept moving like his body couldn't take it. So Ryan pulled back and grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

"Warm it up this time", Gavin whined as Ryan opened the container.

He took his time warming it up before slipping a finger inside Gavin tight body. He always felt like an inferno around the man. Gavin's hips bucked desperately his body ached for more. Ryan wouldn't give in so easily.

He slipped around lubed finger inside moving them faster until Gavin cried out. He'd found what he was looking for finally. 

"Want me inside you Gav? Want me to fill you up until you burst? Tell me babe because I can't until you say so."

"Stop calling me that", Gavin said with a whine. "Yes I want you inside me please dammit Ryan hurry up."

Ryan tore open a condom and rolled it on before slipping inside the burning heat. The both moaned loudly but Ryan didn't wait. He gave Gavin no time to adjust and began a punishing pace. His thrust aimed for that spot inside Gavin that made him cry out and cling to the older man. 

It seemed Gavin would cum without being touched this time. Both his hands were looped around Ryan's neck clinging to him tightly. One of Ryan's hands was on the bed holding him up, the other wrapped around Gavin's waist. Holding him tightly as they both got closer to orgasm.

"Shit Ryan I'm gonna cum", it was a loud cry before Gavin stilled. He came all over the shirt and Ryan's chest.

Ryan came a minute later afterwards he removed the condom and tied it off. Throwing it in the trash as he grabbed a wash cloth to clean himself up with.

"Are you really gonna wear this tomorrow?" 

"I planned on it yeah why shouldn't I?"

"It has my cum all over it Rye bread ya dopey mong."

"I have no idea what that meant and I'll wash it don't worry."

With this the laid down and fell asleep Gavin well before Ryan. Who enjoyed watching his young loved rest. True to his word he washed and wore the shirt the next day. Gavin couldn't stop blushing the entire time.


End file.
